The Name's Jay, Blue Jay
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Oc The Name's Jay, Blue Jay 93 Comments @ 2 years ago ((Hey! New character! *trumpets* I posted another thing earlier in the week, which didn't get shot down, so here the official you-can-actually-respond-to-this post. :) )) Curious… This is the place she stays in? A seemingly spectral voice echoed through the empty kitchen. The man it came from had an amused smile on his face. Blue Jay had arrived. His eyes flitted around the kitchen, more modern than anything he had back “home”, if you could call it that. His steps on the floor made no sound, but the airy whistles did. He was half here, half not, half fiction, half true. A small, triumphant smile was plastered on his face. I’ve made it… I’ve made it! I’VE MADE IT! He spun in a circle, arms spread wide, a silly grin on his face. He walked through the kitchen door and spotted a head of bright blue hair. He grinned once again and walked up behind her. Boo. Gemma screamed. “Are you alright?” John Doe ((random NPC scientist to illustrate a point)), who Gemma was talking to, asked concerned for her well being. Gemma’s mouth fell open. The character that she’d made up was currently staring at her, with the most infuriating grin on his face. Helllooooo~ “Will you wipe that stupid grin off your face?” Gemma spat the words at him. “Who are you talking to?” “What?” “There’s no one there…” Right here. The man in question waved a hand in front of John's face. “Yes there is John, your crazy.” Jane Doe ((likewise)) said, blatantly staring at Blue Jay. “You're all crazy!” John exclaimed. “John…” Jane ran after him, leaving Gemma and the Blue Jay, scowling and smirking respectively at each other. ((Random Guidelines: Blue Jay is a fictional Character. Some people can see him, some can’t, general guidelines are how open of a mind you have, if you imagine things or not, or if you believe in things easily.)) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Oh cool, a tulpa! 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((I didn't know that word, but I looked it up and its awesome! :) )) That's me! Blue Jay did a slight bow. Gemma was tempted to shove him. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Hello Mr. Tulpa, I'm Mz.Hyde! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago It's Blue Jay Gemma began to cough quite a bit, and something that sounded rather like "Bartholomew" could hardly be discerned. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Nice to meet you Blue Jay Bartholomew! Will you be staying with us for a while? 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited It's just Blue Jay. He shot a glare at Gemma, and I sure hope so! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Are you a scientist or looking for work? 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago No and not looking, but I'll do stuff for things. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Ok! Can you help Gemma cook? 4 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "No." Ye....no? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Can you clean? 5 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Most likely. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Good! Clean up after Gemma and Rachel when they cook, and I won't kick your ass out! *She grins charmingly.* 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Long as he stays out of my sight-" Thats great! Sounds fabulous! Thank you so much! Blue Jay grinned as well, though (probably) less charmingly. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Cool! You'll need this! *She hands him a plunger.* 4 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Thanks? Now Gemma was the one hiding a grin behind her hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago NOW GO CLEAN THE TOILET!!! •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Lewis came around the corner of the hall, headed for the kitchen. He saw Gemma and someone unfamiliar standing just outside the kitchen door, and caught the tail end of the Doe siblings' flight. "Hello, Gemma," Weir greeted her as he approached on crutches. (He was making good time with them, these days.) He looked from her to her companion, and asked them both, "New lodger?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Yes "No." Gemma glared at Blue Jay. "You're not staying!" I believe I am. Blue Jay said, waving slightly at Lewis. "Are you kidding me!?!" Gemma sighed, running a hand over her face out of frustration. "Sorry about him, I don't know why he's here..." Yes you do Geneva~ he singsonged. "Shut. up." Gemma's hand tensed, as if she was going to throw a punch. The hand, however, remained at her side. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, goodness," said Lewis. "'Didn't mean to cause a stir; sorry." He looked at the newcomer. "Though, if you'd like to become a lodger here, you should speak with Mz. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll, or Dr. Lanyon. They're in charge of deciding such matters," he explained. "Ah, Lewis Weir, by the by," he put in, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Transcendental Metaphysicist." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited I'll have to do that then, after all, I WILL he looked smugly at Gemma be staying. "Of course you will..." she sighed. "I'm going to go make some pancakes, see you Lewis, Blue Jay." She left. Blue Jay began to whistle "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Did she just call you...'Blue Jay'?" asked Lewis, intrigued. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Yup. Es' my name you see. Well, at least its what I go by. She- he jerked his thumb towards the kitchen door -Is probably the only one who knows my actual name. I don't have a last name yet, she hasn't found a suitable one. I like Blue Jay best anyway. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "To be fair, 'Jay' is a perfectly acceptable surname here in England," Weir remarked. "You could simply tell people 'Blue Jay' is your full name, if you liked. No one here would bat an eye." He looked toward the kitchen, then back to Blue Jay. "Have you and Gemma known each other long?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I've now here what, five minutes now? She's known me about five years. He put the string back in his pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Interesting..." said Lewis. "It's not everyone who's able to make a tulpa. And not every thought-form who's able to interact so...vividly with our realm. The two of you are truly something special." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Sure are. I don't suppose it would be to difficult with a character such as I. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Oh?" asked the doctor. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your story, sad to say." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago You haven't heard of me? I'm the Blue Jay, adventurer and hero extraordinaire! Saver of Maidens and Defeater of Villains. This, he acted out quite dramatically, The king wants my head I'm afraid, but I will fight on! Or... At least I did. Here? I don't know what my story is. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Then I suppose you'll simply have to write it for yourself," said Lewis with a smile. "Isn't it fantastic?--the feeling of freedom." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Blue Jay's eyes widened. I can do that? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Metaphorically, I don't see why not. Every action you take, every word you say, every emotion you feel, every thought you think, is part of your living story now. That's life, when you look at the truth of it." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Write my own story....The dark haired man thought about it for a while. That sound's great! A smile spread across his face. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited "Doesn't it, though?" agreed Lewis. "In the meantime, you might want to patch things up with Gemma. She is your mother, in a sense. Treat her well." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Should... I don't know... I don't think she likes me much. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Then work to change that. Do something nice for her. Tell her how happy you are she imagined you. That sort of thing. Though, you may want to wait a little while--give her some time to cool off. Perhaps tomorrow?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Sounds good. I should make a plan! Thanks for the advice- I've forgotten your name. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Lewis Weir," the doctor reminded him. "You're most welcome." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago After taking another batch, a compound that could last over 16 hours, Griffin realised he was out of white paint. This demanded a trip to the Society's kitchen, which, after his brief quarrel with Gemma, Griffin knew was a big mistake. He thought on the way of maybe just going out and stealing some from a paint shop, but decided against it. The nearest one was over half a mile away, and a bobbing tin of paint along the streets of London would attract attention. Dressed with his trusty black trench coat, Griffin tried best to avoid his colleagues, with many of their heads turning and sometimes their stomachs. Like I should care. Reaching the kitchen, Griffin heard a scream. Gemma's scream. Probably dropped a plate or failed to boil an egg, Griffin thought, waiting by the door. After a few brief moments, Griffin heard a man shout, before storming out with a woman trailing behind him. Griffin recognised them as the Does. Griffin, sensing a buried bone in the situation, flung the trench coat off, then hanging it on a nearby hook. Slipping through the just enterable door, Griffin saw Gemma, scowling at a tall man with dark brown hair. He ducked behind one of the table-tops; then, realising he was invisible, got nearer to them. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Scared ya' Blue Jay stuck out his tongue. "Well of course you did! Why wouldn't you! Why are you even here???" Gemma flung her arms into the air. You know the answer to that Geneva. "Don't call me that." Geneva "Shut. UP!" Geneva, Geneva, Genev- CLANG Gemma had hit him with a frying pan. OUCH! Blue Jay clutched his head, which had been injured by the rather heavy frying pan. "That's what you get Bartholomew." That's cruel Blue Jay scowled. "You deserve it," she shot back, crossing her arms indignantly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin was confused by the man's appearance, not based on clothes or facial features, but his entire appearance. There, but not there. Who is he? Bartholomew? Griffin wanted to speak out, but decided to let the event unfold. He had front row seats after all. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Seriously, don't call me that. "Then don't call me Geneva, Bartholomew." Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee......Gemma.... "Good Blue Jay." He paused. Do I have a last name? "What?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Does he have a last name?!" Griffin repeated, accidentally and rather too loud. He immediately shoved his hands to his mouth, stifling a very rude word. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma head snapped toward the voice. "Who's there?" Someone logical apparently. "No you don't have a last name you idiot." Awwww...... Gemma looked around the kitchen for the source of the voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Even though he was invisible, Griffin still ducked beneath the tabletop. He began crawling away. This was a stupid mistake! Griffin decided to stand up to see if Gemma had moved, and slammed his head on the bottom of an open drawer. "OW! Damn it!" Griffin yelled in pain, clutching his head. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago INVIABILITY! Blue Jay jumped up and down frantically. "Thats an odd last name..." Blue Jay made a face of utter disappointment. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin, again realising he was invisible, stood up and slowly made his way to the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I meant someones invisible... For someone who wrote me you are sure stupid. Blue Jay shook his head in half joking disappointment. Gemma opened her mouth to respond and closed it, huffing. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin frowned. How on earth does this man know that I'm invisible? 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Your'e crazy. No one can turn fully invisible." Gemma scoffed. I've done it. "That was a story! Its not real!" Like I'm not real? "Ye- No? I don't know!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Bartholomew is fictional? What is this? And yes, Gemma, I am fully invisible. Deciding to prove her wrong, Griffin picked up a large cleaver and slammed it down on one of the chopping boards. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "WHAT IN THE-" Gemma jumped. "What the heck was that???" Her eyes searched the kitchen until she spotted the cleaver. "Oh... It must have fell..." THEY'RE INVISIBLE! You are such an idiot I swear. Blue Jay flung his arms towards the cleaver. "And you're not even real." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago She's insane. "Oh, I've had enough." Griffin went through the door, yanked his trench coat, put it on and went back inside. "Do you know where the white paint is?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Oh its you..." Blue Jay just looked really exited. I TOLD YOU!!! "Shut up Jay. The paints somewhere in the pantry, I'll go get it." she walked to the door and closed it behind her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin remained silent, then suddenly realised that he wasn't the only occupant. "Who are you?" Griffin asked Blue Jay. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The names Blue Jay. he said, grinning foolishly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Sounds like a backstreet drug dealer's name, Griffin thought. "Charming." Griffin replied, not giving his own name. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Thank you. He tipped a nonexistent hat at the man. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "So, are you a lodger or a visitor?" Griffin asked, folding his arms, keeping an eye on the cleaver. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Not sure yet. the fictional man replied, Have to see. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Better question then: what are you?" asked Griffin again. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Pretty sure I'm a tupla, whatever that is, everyone keeps calling me that. Where I come from, I'm an adventurer. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Where you come from? What do you mean?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I'm not quite sure. It was a lot different than this place, thats for sure. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "You don't know where you come from?" Griffin was becoming more befuddled by the minute. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago It didn't have a name, it was just where the stories took place. 'In an ancient land' 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Stories? "You mean... a book?" Griffin asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Not quite... They were never written down. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Right... What's taking her so long?" Griffin asked rhetorically. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Blue Jay shrugged. At that moment, Gemma stuck her head out of the door. "I found it, but I can't move it so your going to have to figure it out." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "What do you mean move it? I only want a small tin!" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well I don't have one of those so your going to have to find one!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin rolled his invisible eyes. He pointed his sleeve to Blue Jay. "What's with him?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I don't know, he just showed up. I have no clue how he got here." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Right..." Griffin went through some of the drawers, finding a small tin of greasepaint. That'll do. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Bit annoying." Gemma continued. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Yeah, yeah..." Griffin began applying the greasepaint to his face. "How do I look?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Vicious. "Stupid." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin rolled his invisible eyes. He was surprised by Blue Jay's comment. Vicious? Me? Absolute nonsense! "Whatever. Say, Gemma, are you sure this bloke isn't a burglar or something?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Probably not." I don't think I am... •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "You don't think you are? What do you mean?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I don't plan on being one here, but I have stolen before. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito was walking by in a bitter mood, he was in his wolf form, the six foot tall wolf walked by the scene not caring or noticing Gemma. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago A WOLF! Blue Jay screamed in excitement. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito's ear twitched, as he stopped, he felt something off, but he couldn't identify what. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago GEM GEM ITS A WOLF! "Shut up Blue Jay," she hissed. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito turned his attention to Gemma and cocked his head, clearly confused by what she said, as he had looked around for the sign of a small blue and black bird. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago BUT WOLVES! I LOVE WOLVES! "Shut! UP!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito changed in to his human form, "Are you okay?" He asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago THE WOLFS A HUMAN TO?!?!?! "Calm down!" Gemma hissed at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Jay here's just being annoying." She pointed to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito cocked his head, "I can sense something there but I can't see anything." 1 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "This is Blue Jay," Gemma gestured beside her. "I don't really know why you can't see him." THE WOLF CAN'T SEE ME?!? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito shrugged. "I don't know either." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy